


Happy Life Day

by lkionus



Series: The Jedi and the Nightsister [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Life Day (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkionus/pseuds/lkionus
Summary: Just in time I had a new idea for a Cal/Merrin fic.Cal and Merrin celebrate life day together!
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin
Series: The Jedi and the Nightsister [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Happy Life Day

**Author's Note:**

> like allways,  
> english is not my first language so please excuse wrong or weird spelling/grammar

It was still early morning on Bogano when Cal Kestis opened his eyes. He looked up at the clock and then let his head fall back to the pillow. It wasn't even eight in the morning (local Bogano time of course).

He looked down at Merrin. The nightsister was still asleep, her head lying on his chest. Cal couldn't help but smile when he slowly tucked a strand of hair that had fallen into her face back behind her ear. He loved how peacefull she looked when she was asleep. He thought back to the last sixteen months, sixteen months since he reembraced the Force, sixteen months since he fought the Inquisitors and their master, sixteen months since he meet Merrin, sixteen months and he already couldn't imagine a life without her. It had been a crazy sixteen months. His thoughts got interrupted when Merrin stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey you." she said softly.

"Hey yourself"

"How long have you been awake?" Merrin asked while surpressig a yawn.

"Not long, couple of minutes."

"You could have woken me up."

"I like watching you sleep." Cal whispered.

"Uh you're a little creep huh?" she teased.

Earlyer in their relationship that question would have made him nervous and send him rambling but by now he knew her teasing all too well "What can I say? You inspire my darker side."

Merrin shifted her position, crawled on all fours up until her face hovered barely above his. "Is that so? Well let's see what else I can ... _inspire_ " she purred.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After they finaly got out of the bed they took a shower, then they took another shower to actualy get clean. But now at 10 a.m they were dressed and ready to start the day. It was life day after all.

It would be the first time for Merrin to celebrate life day, and Cal too hadn't celebrated since the fall of the Republic. Last year they weren't in the mood for celebrating, the looming threat of beeing discovered by the empire was deadly to every festive thought. This threat was still there, but after so much time on Bogano without imperial activity anywhere near the sector, they were all a little less worried. They were also much more People. Their plan to turn Bogano into a secret refuge for those threatened by the Empire worked, 78 people now lived on Bogano. Most of them had skills that were usefull for the community they build. Workers and engineers who helped build living quarters and Hangars (all hidden underground and in the canyons of course), farmers who grew crops so they could self sustain with food, they even got a couple of computer specialists who were able to establish an early warning system if any imperial ships entered the surrounding systems.

Cal and Merrin went to the little valley they used as kind of central plaza in the village. the tree in its middle was decorated with festive colorfull orbs. A feast was planed for later that evening.

"You know," Cal started, "life day was originaly a Wookiee tradition. It's their celebration of joy, love and family."

"So why are we celebrating it?"

"It grew quite popular among many other species and now its celebrated by many cultures around the galaxy. At least that was the case before the empire came. But I think thats what makes it even more important for us now, it's a little piece of freedom."

" I like that thought."

Quietly they sat on a nearby rock and watched the preperations for the feast.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feast was grand, the whole village came, they ate, they drank, they danced, even Cere managed to not be her usual super serious self but loosen up and have fun.

The celebration ran until late in the evening and night had long fallen when Cal and Merrin went back to their home. and sat

"You were right Cal. This was a fun evening."

"I'm glad you liked it, but there is one more thing."

Cal took Merrin's hands in his, and kneeled on the ground before her.

"Merrin, it has been a crazy year and a half since we met, but through all that time you were my anker, my light. I am unsure of many things, but of one thing I am certain, I love you! Life day is the holiday of family and I want you to be a part of my family. Merrin, will you become my Partner for life, my wife, will you marry me?"

"Cal I... Yes! Of course!" Merrin surged forward, kissing Cal and brought im out of balace, so they both fell on the ground of their living room. But they didn't care. They were too busy kissing and tearing each others clothes off.

Later, much later that night, it was actualy morning already, when they finaly were lying in their bed, Merrin knew that life day would be forever her favourite holiday of all. And she was sure she would always remember her first life day.

**Author's Note:**

> Now my sweet couple is engaged <3 
> 
> I was so happy when they made life day Canon during the Mandalorian Pilot and was looking for a way to integrate it into my fic. 
> 
> I hope you liked the fic and I wish you all a happy life day wherever you are <3


End file.
